Love can be found in the weirdest places
by Neko-VongolaPrimo
Summary: One day Ace was walking home like usual but this day shouldn't be as normal as the others because a redheaded stranger gives him a chance to adopt a "pet". This is a Human!Pet AU. Cat humans and so on people! Pairings will be AcexLuffy, MarcoxThatch, ShanksxBuggy and eventually some more. Enjoy reading x3


**And another AU. This one is with Pet!Luffy. It will probably have also more than one chapter, not like the Vampire!AU because I'm kind of found of this idea because of one certain pic I found. Well not only one.**

**I'm writing on the Vampire! AU story. It's a bit difficult because the plot in that one is really reaaaally something else as in this fic.**

**Now to start with the Story!  
Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chapter 1 The Pet Shop

Ace was walking down the street and sighed softly. Everyone was getting on his nerve that he should go and get a pet. Even his best friend Marco had gotten himself a cat human and named him Thatch. It was strange to see the blond with that genetically changed pet.

Both of them seemed very attached to one another and he had to admit that he liked Thatch. He was funny and definitely more open about his feelings while Marco was more subtle about them. He didn't like to show them openly. Only a few selected people could read him.

A loud yell then attracted Ace's attention and he looked where the yell had came from only to be overrun by something.. or to be specific: someone.

"Shit! I'm sorry! Are you alright lad?" the masculine voice asked and before Ace could answer the redheaded stranger already picked him up from the ground.

"Ahaha now that I look closely aren't you Ace?" the teenager blinked and stared at the stranger. He had three claw like scars over his left eye and red hair. Not someone Ace knew.

"By the looks of it you don't remember me huh? Ah well you were very little when I last saw you! Name's Shanks. I worked under your father before I started my own business with some of my friends. We have a grand opening today. Why don't you come along and you'll even get a discount because of me running you over. How abou..-"

"_**SHANKS!**_" a loud voice yelled and interrupted anything further Shanks wanted to say. The redhead twitched when he remembered why he was running in the first place.

"Uhgh.. Dammit!" he cursed under his breath and pushed a piece of paper into Ace's hand.

"There you have a flyer! Come by today or tomorrow or whenever you have time Ace! See yah!" before the last word had left Shanks lips he already ran off.

"Wait dammit! Shanks!" the voice was heard again and Ace only blinked when a blue haired man ran past him in the direction Shanks had run off only a few seconds ago.

He stared after the blue haired man and then looked down to the paper which was crumbled in his hands. Ace sighed softly and opened it to look what kind of business this man, Shanks, was running now.

His eyes widened when he saw the content of the flyer.

_"Grand new Opening of the Akagami Pet Shop!"_

_We guarantee you won't have any more boredom when you get one of our unique pets! They are just waiting for you!_

Come quickly and get your friend for life.

Ace blinked and stared at the paper in his hands for about five minutes.

He sighed softly and decided to go to the shop and look around.

* * *

From outside it didn't seem like much but the atmosphere of the little pet shop.. made it feel warm. Somehow like home. He walked inside and was greeted by a black haired male who stood at the side and was talking to one of the pet's.

An orange haired female with orange ears and a bushy tail, a fox pet probably?

Ace was hesitant to walk to them but before he could leave Shanks reentered the Shop. Well.. not exactly of free will it seemed. He was dragged inside by the blue haired man he had seen before.

"Ben!" immediately the black haired man looked to the voice which called him.

"Oh? It seems you finally caught him huh Buggy?" the man- Ben, said with a bright and amused smile on his lips.

"It's not funny at all! You should lecture him a bit more for running away and leaving all the paperwork for us!" Buggy screamed annoyed at his co-worker. Seriously! Sometimes he couldn't believe that the red haired male was their boss.

"Oh Ace!" Shanks said with a bright grin. "I'm glad you decided to come here." the owner of the shop said and earned a shocked expression from Buggy.

"Ace? You mean Roger-san's son?" he asked but then when he was reminded of Shanks existence, because he had spoke up, he hit the older man on the head.

"No slacking off anymore! You should know that the pets are nervous when you run away all of a sudden!" he yelled at him.

Shanks only rubbed the bruise and grumbled softly. "Yes, yes, yes I'm very sorry.. Can you stop screaming now? If it hurts for our ears it has to hurt the pet's even more right Ben?" he asked cheeky and looked over to his best friend.

Ben only shook his head and shrugged. "Leave me out of your lovers quarrel." he responded and turned to the orange haired fox. "Well then Nami could you take care of our customer?"

The fox woman, Nami, nodded with a smile and walked over to Ace.  
"Welcome to our Pet Shop dear Costumer! I'm Nami and I will show you around! I hope you will choose a pet and aren't just here for fun." and even though Nami was smiling Ace couldn't help it but feel threatened by the woman.

Because somehow.. her smile was scary and so was the aura she was giving off.

She dragged him more inside the Pet shop and he was surprised to see the inside of it. Not anyone seemed to see the Pets which were so much like humans as such. But this shop.. it didn't hold anyone of them in cages. They all walked around. Freely and seemed very happy.

"Well then~ What would the costumer be looking for?" Nami's voice snapped Ace out of his thoughts and he looked at her again.

But before he could speak a loud "Wahhh! Out of the way!" interrupted anything he had wanted to say and the second time on this day Ace was run over. With one difference though.

The person who had run him over was lying on top of him.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch!" a youthful voice whined and Ace's eyes snapped open only to look into brown, childish and innocent eyes. He blinked, the other blinked as well.

They seemed to stare at each other for a while till Nami's chuckle drew the attention of the boy which was lying on top of him to her.

"Nami! Don't laugh! It's not funny!" the boy.. cat boy whined with a soft blush on his cheeks.

"Oh yes it is Luffy." Ace lifted himself up and the black haired boy with the Strawhat plumped down on his lap. Luffy's attention was brought back to the freckled teenager.. man? Who he sat on.

Somehow.. he was different. He couldn't put it in words but this man in front of him was someone Luffy would want to go with.

Ace's hand rose and he softly patted the head of the younger. Luffy only blinked and his eyes closed. Soon a soft purr was heard from him which signified that he rather enjoyed the touch.

"Well, well, well this is a surprise." Shanks said as he walked inside of the Pet room and grinned. Ben seemed surprised and Buggy was speechless.

"Our Luffy doesn't quite take to others so well. Ace. I have a favor to ask." Ace looked from Luffy to Shanks and tilted his head. Motioning the older man to continue to speak.

"Would you pick out Luffy to go home with you?"

Alright this was surprising but with a look back to Luffy he smiled slightly and nodded.

"How about it Luffy? Want to go with me?" he asked the cat boy and grinned at him.

Luffy stared at the man.. Ace with big brown eyes and then hugged him all of a sudden. "Yes!" he answered immediately without any hesitation and his tail behind him swayed from side to side, showing how happy he was.

"Well then. Buggy get the papers ready and Ben pack everything Ace needs for Luffy alright?" the two Co-workers broke out into matching grins and left the room to do what Shanks told them to.

"Finally you got your home huh Luffy?" the redhead asked smiling at the black haired boy with the scar under his eye.

Luffy only grinned at the man who had saved him and nodded. "Shishishi! And a good home at that! I like Ace already! I don't know why but I like him!" he declared without any shame which made Ace blush slightly and look at Luffy a bit in awe.

He could tell that the boy was speaking the truth. He was honest.

* * *

Buggy came back and rolled his eyes at the display which hadn't changed one bit since he had left.

"Shanks the papers are ready. Come on Brat. Say goodbye to everyone and you boy come with me to sign them. You too Shanks."

Luffy pouted but got off Ace and ran around saying farewell's and making promises of meeting again to all of his friends in the Pet shop.

Shanks, Buggy and Ace were at the front desk at the beginning of the pet Shop. Ace read through all terms and signed the contract of being Luffy's legal Owner. Or how Shanks liked to call it: Guardian.

Soon as the contract was signed Luffy walked in with Ben. The boy had changed clothes. He now wore a red shirt and blue, short jeans. His tail swished from side to side at his back and his ears twitched nervously.

"Do you have everything Luffy?" Shanks asked with a warm smile and that made Luffy's eyes water. He glomped Shanks and hugged the man tightly. He would miss him. But.. he was sure of it. He wanted to go with Ace. He felt something when he saw the other man. He felt safe.. and free. Something about him made Luffy feel comfortable with himself again.

When he let go of Shanks he turned to Ace and smiled brightly at him.

"Let's go home Ace!"

* * *

**Welp..**

**And that was the first chapter.. Somehow I'm not completely happy with it :/**

**I hope it will get better in the next chapter. Still I hope some of you liked it so far :)**

**Review and tell me what you liked :D**


End file.
